Hawkrunner
Hawkrunner is a tall, handsome tom with black around his front appendages as well as extending to his back, tail, and back paws. He has a white underbelly and tail tip, with black tabby markings covering the rest of his body, besides his tail and most of his face. There are black and white tabby markings beneath his eyes, and two white splotches on the left side of his muzzle. Piercing, but warm amber eyes are within him. Kithood 0-2 Moons On a warm Green-Leaf day, Whitetail and her mate Badgerthorn went on a nice, slow stroll through the forest, enjoying the warmth radiating from the sun and into the air, as well as the nice breeze that kept them from overheating. However, as they padded on and chatted excitedly about their expecting kits, Whitetail could feel a great pain in her and suddenly stopped, her brows furrowing with discomfort. Worried about the well-being of his mate, Badgerthorn kept close to her side and began to gently help her back to the clan. They hadn't gone too far, so getting back wouldn't be too much of a struggle. Once they arrived back to Maple Clan and were taken into the Medicine Cat den, it was discovered that Whitetail was preparing to give birth. With the illness still lingering in the clans, the couple both were worried and excited for this event. As the sun was setting, Whitetail was finally able to relax. She still felt pain, but it was more sore than anything. But, it was all worth it. Three kits were set beside her belly by the medicine cat, and were already working on suckling for milk. Badgerthorn, afraid of the worst, waited outside the den with his nerves shooting through the roof. However, when he was made aware that his kits and mate were all healthy, he raced in to Whitetail's side and spent the night with her. Whitetail wanted to name the kits right away, but Badgerthorn insisted she rest until morning, and name them then. Stubbornly, she pushed his advice aside and named them then and there. The first born was a silver and white tabby she-kit, to which Whitetail named Swiftkit. The second born was a black and dark grey tom-kit, whom Badgerthorn named Stormkit. There was a little argument about the name of the next kit, who just happened to be a black, grey, and white tom with bright amber eyes. Whitetail wanted to the tom-kit Hawkkit, but his father wanted to name him Ravenkit for the darkness of his pelt. However, Whitetail won the argument and was able to successfully name her son, Hawkkit. The runt of the litter was named Amberkit - a small white she-kit with dark spots littered around her pelt. About a moon after their birth, all 4 of the kits grew adventurous, but were only allowed to play inside the nursery until they were at least 2 moons old. At this time, in their first moon, Hawkkit's father was showing signs of the illness that was plaguing the clans - though when he visited the medicine cat den, he was only told that it was a simple cold, and if he just took a bit of medicine than he should survive and be fine. The family was happy and healthy, for the most part. With Amberkit being the smallest, it was easier for her to get injured when she played rough with her brothers and sister. However, it was always in good fun, and she never held grudges against them. Hawkkit, however, was a bit of a stubborn kit, and would pick a fight with his brother, Stormkit, if he won in a small wrestling match. Or if he just pushed him around. The young tom-kit was known to be the most competitive among the litter. Sometimes his mother scolded him for being too rough with Amberkit or Swiftkit, but his father only chuckled and told their mother that he was just doing what kits do. Still, Hawkkit was more of a mama's-boy, and tended to listen to her when she said to be more gentle. When they were all finally old enough to go out into the camp and play, the 4 kits definitely went out and did just as much. They would play hunters, but their favorite game was hide and seek. Though, Hawkkit always disliked the game because he was too impatient to sit around and hide the entire time. Whenever they played, he would move from hiding spot to hiding spot in an attempt to keep moving and keep the game interesting. Because he wasn't skilled enough to be quiet, though, he tended to be caught. He would whine, but then continue playing and aiding his siblings in finding the others. There was one incident in which they were playing hide and seek like any other day, and a she-kit by the name of Fawnkit. had bumped directly into him. At first, he was a little rude and told her to watch out where she was going. But when the little kit turned around and stared at him with her eyes, he could see instantly why she bumped into him. At first, Hawkkit didn't understand why Fawnkit couldn't see. Her eye was there. Well... her other one was a bit... deformed, to be truthful, but that didn't change things, right? Wrong, sadly.The runt she-kit had a deformed eye that pretty much was an empty socket in her eye since she always kept it mostly closed. Her other eye she could see out of, but it was definitely blinding her at the same time. She really could only see the general shapes of things, and plain colors. Anyhow, after realizing her inability to see, and despite his siblings finding her a bit weird-looking, Hawkkit invited her to play hide and seek with them. At first, she was skeptic and told him she wouldn't be able to play well. He just smiled and told her it was nonsense. He'd help her! And so? That was exactly what happened. From that point on, the small she-kit joined the band of kittens and played along with them all, eventually becoming good friends with them all. Hawkkit and Fawnkit became especially close, since he always volunteered to stay back with her when her protective mother wouldn't allow her outside to play on some days. He took notice that her parents were quite strict on her, but couldn't understand the reason as to why. He was barely old enough to play, so it made sense he didn't understand a lot of concepts. 2-4 Moons Category:Mapleclan Category:Tom Category:Deputy